


Overwatch: Captured

by KeiOrtem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dating, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, PTSD, Possible Relationship, Recovery, Rescue Mission, Saving, Sex, bad memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiOrtem/pseuds/KeiOrtem
Summary: One of the new recruits is sent on a mission with Mccree, only to be captured and imprisoned in chains by the evil organization known as Talon. Mccree walks into your cell with a strange look in his eye, you have a bad feeling about what is to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Fanfiction, I have it both posted here and my WattPad

Bullets echo through the forest, The young recruit is running back to the ship hopping that his partner for the mission is there. Weaving through the trees trying to get back. Just as you see the ship in view, you are knocked back by the force of a bullet. Your vision is blurry from the pain in your left shoulder, your vision starts to clear from the shock. As you start to get up you are knocked back down by a black boot. The agent of Talon, Reaper; steps into your view. You breathing starts to pick up as your lay there helpless. you try to get up once more before the masked agent kicks you in the head and knocks you out.

Slowly the world swims back to your sight. Your head is pounding where Reaper had kicked you. you lift your right arm and hear a clinking of chains. you look up and see that you are tied to a type of pulley system. you start to notice you aren't even in the forest anymore. every wall seems to be made out of metal. in the corner there is an air mattress with a tin of water next to it on the ground. you try to get up but instantly yelp as your now bandaged left shoulder screams in pain. Probably from Widowmaker, one of the other agents of Talon. You sit there for a bit until the metal door in front of you opens. Reaper walked in and turned to face you. Reaper Chuckles while staring at your obvious pain. 

"So do you like the 5-star room your in" said reaper while not even caring that you are staring daggers at him. "Though it's much too good for Overwatch agents like you. However it also doubles as my playground. and I have two new people to share it with. Reaper laughs at your confusion as he had said two yet it was only you that was new here. "Oh didn't you know?" said reaper in his vile-like voice, "we got your partner too." Reaper snaps his fingers and in walks two Talon grunts with a man with a bag on his head. However, you know who it is. You hear the chink-like noises of spurs. Reaper walks over to the the grunts and rips the bag off of Mccree. The cowboy's face is flushed with anger, his shouting muffled by a rag in his mouth. Reaper releases the rag in Mccree's mouth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!, let me go you Talon Scum." he stops squirming at the site of you, his cold eyes seem to melt with sadness. "Let him go, please." Mccree begged, "do what you want with me, just let him go."

why was Mccree saying this? As far as you knew, you were just partners for one mission. You had seen him with some of the other elite's back at the base. The other recruits knew you liked to stare at him, even though you tried to deny it. However, you were just a young soldier to him, nothing else; so why was he saying these things. Reaper interrupted your thoughts with a cackle of pure glee. "Oh we will do whatever we want with you, but we aren't letting him go. He's apart of the fun!"

Reaper pulled out a syringe filled with a strange purple liquid. "You see this kid?" waving the syringe at you in a mockingly way, "this is something our scientists cooked up in their lab, whoever has this running through their veins will loose their minds in pure sexual rage." Reaper grunt's in annoyance as you roll your eyes. "fine maybe I should elaborate. I'm gonna use this on the cowboy here and he will go into sexual overdrive. However, his mind will be gone and all that's left is an animal that wants to mate. We don't know how long it lasts, but we will find out soon.

Reaper grabs Jesse Mccree by the hair and forces his head back. "have fun boys" reaper says, as he stabs the needle into Mccree's side and forces the liquid into his system. "NO!" you scream as you watch helplessly as your partner drops to the floor. the agents walk out and Reaper soon follows. "Oh one more thing," says reaper as he stops at the door. "lets give him better access to you," Reaper pulls out a remote and presses a button. You hear a machine come alive and feel your chains start to lift as you continue to helplessly stare at the cowboy. The moment your left arm starts to be lifted upward, it screams in pain, as do you. Your eyes are closed tight while you try to calm yourself and adjust to the pain. Luckily your training is able to help and you adjust rather quickly.

You hear a growl from the other side of the room as Mccree stands up. "Mccree you ok?" You instantly knew that was a stupid thing to say as the cowboy whips around towards you. "My my" Mccree purred; "looks like I have been given a little treat." He slowly stalks to you while unbuckling his pants. "oh the things I am going to do to you." Kicking off his boots and taking off his pants, he continues in your directions while his underwear bulges out trying to contain his cock.

"Mccree please, stop!" You beg, but you are cut short when the horny cowboy grabs you roughly by the chin. "Simon says, shut up" and slaps you across the face. You wimper as you feel the heat of the slap on your face. Mccree traces his hand from your face down to your stomach before finally reaching the clasp of your belt buckle. In one swift motion, he is able to take off your pants and leaving you in just your shirt and underwear. "Darlin, get ready for a wild ride," The cowboy starts to grind your still covered crotches together while he rips your shirt to shreds revealing your toned body and your wounded shoulder that has been bandaged up. After continuing to grind together he takes a step back and hitches the waistband of your underwear before pulling it down to reveal your own cock that had gotten hard from the grinding. "Your mind may be saying no Darlin," said Mccree as he took off his own underwear; "but your body is saying yes." Mccree grabs you by your ass and starts to squeeze it while he kisses and nibbles at your neck, before finally swinging you around putting more strain on your injured shoulder from the chains. "Darlin, you have such a beautiful hole." he raps his hand around your mouth and forces his fingers of his normal hand into your mouth. "no biting now or it will be more pain than pleasure." he swirls his fingers around your mouth before pulling them out and puts his middle finger inside your hole, you stifle a moan. he puts in another digit and starts stretching you and scissoring your tight ass. You cant help yourself and let out a loud moan that echos off of the wall. "You little slut, you are enjoying this aren't you" purred Mccree before pulling out his fingers, he starts to line up his thick cock and rams himself into your hole making you scream. "I thought I told you to shut up ya little bitch." he fucks you with a fast pace while stroking your cock with his robotic hand while his normal hand across your neck that you know is gonna bruise from the force. He continue to slams into you while panting. "Darlin you are so tight." You feel yourself about to cum and it seems as Mccree senses it to as he stops stroking you and tightens his grip on your cock. "There is no way in hell that you are cumming, as this is pleasure for me, not you. You are nothing more than my slave." He tightened his grip even more on your cock while continuing to thrust into you, making you squirm in discomfort. he takes his human hand off of your neck and slows his thrusts, "Now hun, this is your last warning" Mccree growled, "if you make any more noise you will be in a world of hurt." At that point Mccree slams his human hand on your injured shoulder, you hold in the scream; the pain forces tears to your eyes. He squeezes your shoulder hard that you let out a scream of pure pain. "THAT IS IT YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" Mccree yelled, he pulls out of you and takes his robotic hand to the chains that hold you in the air. With a tug he is able to break the chains and he throws you across the room onto the air mattress. "Get ready my little slave, it's about to get a lot worse for you." growls the cowboy as he raps his hands around the the broken end of the chains while the other end are still attached to you wrists. He forces you on your knees while on the air mattress and pulls the chains so your arms are forced back while you are still bent over on your knees. He roughly enters you again and continues to slam into you while spitting out insults and what he is going to do to you. While continuing to thrust into your stretched out hole, he drops the chains and grabs you by the neck and says "get ready bitch, because here I cum." He chuckles at his joke and with one last thrust he bites hard on your uninjured shoulder while sending spurts of his seed into you. "There you little bitch, that mark there shows you are now mine forever." He then picks you up and drops you onto the floor while he lays down on the mattress, "goodnight my little bitch." You lay there broken, as it hurts to much to even move, you are afraid to even make a noise in fear of more punishment. After what feels like a few hours your vision fades into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get up to find out that McCree was in the field, you receive bad news from Hanzo.

You wake up to find Mccree had gone but his hat was still hanging where it has been since you had first cuddled with him. You left your room and headed to the automotive area where you find D.va cleaning her mech, "oh hey (your name) I was left a message by Jesse for you. He said he wants to talk to you when he comes back from a mission." she said with a smile, "oh god a mission with a hangover; that is gonna be a hell for him" you say with a smile while D.va gives you a confused look. last night Mccree was in my room and was drunk, so I took him back to his room." You didn't want to tell her anything else that happened last night for your sanity, "well if you did that, then why did I see Jesse walk out of your room this morning, also he hasn't seemed to where his hat anymore; I wonder if he lost it." Said D.va, "I'll tell you later, right now I better go get some training in as I haven't had any since I got back" you leave D.va and head to the armory where you check out your weapon and head to the training center. Your weapon was a special one that was designed by Torbjorn himself and you loved it, it was a thin oval shaped staff that could transform into twins swords that you could detach. It was great as you could use the staff to draw energy from the atmosphere around you and when it was in sword mode it would let out a energetic blast of lightning when you hit something that could either stun or even paralyze the person you hit depending on how much energy you use.

When you get to the training grounds you decide to work on your staff skills with another recruit who specialized in a chain type weapon that was partially sentient so it would help the recruit with aiming. It was almost similar to a weapon that a mercenary that sometimes worked for Talon had, but he had a hook at the end of his. However, the recruit just had the chain. "You ready?" you yelled while stepping on to the desert arena at the eager recruit who had part of the chain rapped around his arm for a better grip. "Yea!" He yelled back excitedly, "GO!" You yell and he whips the chain at you and you deflect it with a quick spin of your staff. The recruit reels his chain back in and sends the other end of the chain and it raps around the top end of your staff. You hit a button in the middle of your staff and it sends out a small current of electricity through the chain and up the make the recruit yelp for the shock and he reels it back in. Before he can do anything else you hit the butt of your stuff into the sand it send a small electric blast through the ground that causes send to be launched up and stay in the air due to the magnetism that was send through the burst electricity. The other recruit had the bright idea for using his chain as fan of some sort, it didn't work very well as you used the sand for cover while sneaking around to his backside. It was easy for you to see as you had goggles that let you see through the small sand storm, they usually were on top of your head when in your uniform but you had a purpose for them this time. The recruit was still trying to get the fan he made working but couldn't. You used this opportunity to rush forward and disarm him, throwing the chain across the room and pinning it down with your staff that was now in sword mode, you take a knife you kept in your boot and held it at the recruits neck and say "I win" 

After checking your weapons back in the recruit you were training with came up to you and thanked you for the time, as you watched him walk off you feel a smile creep up on your face. You missed the times like this, where you could have a nice friendly training session instead of knowing if you don't do good enough something terrible can happen. Leaving for the community showers to clean the sand out of your hair and the sweat from your body you run into Hanzo. "Oh, hello (your name) were you at the beach today?" Asked Hanzo while looking at your hair, "nah, I was training in the desert arena and kicked up some sand for some cover." you explain while trying to get some of it out, "anyway how's it going Mr Shimada" it took a bit for Hanzo to respond as he seemed down about something. " I just found out that Genji may not be able to return for Christmas due to the mission he is on along with Zarya and McCree." The balloon that had swelled up while training seemed to have popped, "well, I will see you around; have a nice day" you watched Hanzo walked away and you turned around and continued to the showers, but now you were in a bad mood; you really wanted to talk to him soon. However, Christmas was 2 weeks away; how could you wait that long?


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that Mccree and the others have been captured by the evil organization known as Talon.

It had been nearly a week since you had last heard the news about McCree and the others not arriving for Christmas. You had just gotten dressed when Tracer rushed into your room and seemed scared about something, "what's wrong Lena?" you ask. "It's Jesse and the others, they've been captured by Talon!" You rush to soldier 76's room with Tracer blinking ahead of you. Both of you reach the old war dog's room and burst in, there you see all of the elite's sitting. You could see Hanzo, with tears in his eyes about his brother; Ana worrying about her daughter; and Mei being so scared for her girlfriend Zarya that she was creating a small snow storm in the corner of the room. 

Soldier stands up and starts to yell, "WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS A MEETING FOR ELITE MEMBERS OF OVERWATCH ONLY!" This time you aren't just going to be shunted to the side, you are going to stand your ground; "well then you better make an exception because I am staying here, and I am going whether you like it or not." You and Soldier glare at each other for a while before the war dog raises his hands in defeat. "Fine, go get suited up and be in the air hanger in 10." You rush back to your room with Lena following, you put on your battle suit and turn around to march out the door. Stopping at the head of your bed, you still see Jesse's hat hanging there, you pick it up and smirk down at the cowboy's most prized possession and you move the goggles you use to the top of his hat, giving a steam punk type look. You put the hat on your head while Tracer smiles at you. "Alright let's go" you say and you rush to the hanger.

Usually you would be excited about being on a mission with the elites of Overwatch, but there is no time for excitement, no time for distractions. The only thing on your mind is rescuing Jesse, because god damnit you loved him and you were getting him back.


	11. Chapter 11: Fight for his Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to get Mccree back, weather you come back or not.

The ship had landed, you were back in the forest; back where it all began. You were teamed up with 3 of the elites; Ana, Hanzo, and Mei. The three that had the most to loose if this rescue mission didn't go right. The four of you head to a small manhole that leads into the enemy base, it was used by Soldier and Tracer when you had been rescued. You led the way as you were the only one who had been here before, according to the debriefing you had gotten from Soldier 76, they had put nano cameras in most of the rooms while you were being rescued. Your mind flashes back to the ship, while on your way to Talon's base you were given a special custom compact teleporter by Symettra that could be used for up to eight people, the moment 8 living organisms went through, that teleporter that was in the base would self destruct. You shake your head back to reality and trying to focus on the mission, the first stop was cell D, it contained Phara and Zarya, you reach the door and open it with a small EMP that wouldn't set off any alarms. You peak through the door to see 3 guards, you indicate this to them and grip your staff. you had your staff fully charged, using the same tactic as during training, you rush in and hit the butt of your staff to the ground and kick up the dirt and dust for cover, before the Talon grunts can react you take them out with your staff that was now in sword mode. You slice through the chains that held the two captives and watched them drop to their feet. Mei had hopped up to Zarya and gave her a kiss on her cheek while Ana and Phara were in a warm Embrace, the two former captives were given pistols as they had to go and retrieve their weapons from the scientists lab which is also where Genji was strapped down having is cybernetics researched. The group of 6 followed the map that was created to the lab A, hanzo secretly shoots and arrow in to see how many are there, there looked to be a total of twelve. "Ok Mei, is your Blizzard ready?" You ask while facing the small hero, she nods and throws the small robot by the name of Snowball in and watch the scientists fully freeze, you quickly rush over to the table that had genji strapped down, releasing him from his restraints Hanzo shoves you out of the way and hugs his brother while the others grabbed the stolen weapons.

"Awe well isnt this a happy ending" you turned to see Reaper walking in and holding Mccree at gun point, you know that with one pull of his trigger Jesse's head would be ripped to shreds. "Well for most of you that is" and at this he lets out a cackle, you take this chance to use Mccree's own pistol and shoot reapers hand. You preferred a staff but made top marks in shooting, while Reaper was distracted with the bullet in his hand, he dropped his gun and Jesse rushed to rest of the group. "Thanks darlin" he says while smiling "Are you wearing my hat?" he asks with a smirk, "yea I am" you respond which makes him smile even wider." you hear reaper howl in pain when he takes out the bullet from his hand, "nice trick kid but now it's time to die!" You don't know how but he pulls out two more shotguns from no where and rushes forward, you deploy the compact portal behind you and tell them to go, "no way in hell I'm leaving..." You didn't let Jesse finish as you pulled him into a kiss and pushed him through the portal. You rush to meet reaper with your swords to give the others time to escape, you are able to deflect a lot of his bullets but get a bit of shrapnel in your left leg which slows you down. Reaper takes the chance to push you to the ground and put his left foot on you, right as he is about to shoot you, you feel a slight sting in your shoulder. "Get in there!" You heard ana say a you felt a surge of energy and you slice off reapers leg, you are able to get up and your press a button on the hilt of your left sword you thought you would never press, you have 15 seconds to get out before you are blown up in an electrical field. Reapers leg was already reforming back together, you send an arc of pure energy to reaper which knocks him to the wall behind him, you stab your swords into him through the wall so he is pinned, just as you are a few feet from the teleporter you are blasted through it by the bomb you set off. You find yourself on the floor of the ship, only to be picked up by the familiar hands of Mccree, he turns you over and lets out a flood of tears; why is he crying? you wonder, you move your hand down and instantly feel a wave of nausea come over you. there was a big hole in your stomach, "oh" you say meekly before passing out from the blood loss.


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Ending

Slowly your vision starts to swim back into view, there was a familiar aroma whiskey and cigars. "Well, look who just came back from the dead." Mccree said with a smile, "you had given me a real fright darlin." "I'm sorry Jesse" You sit up with a groan, the hole that was in your stomach was gone. You have to remember to thank Mercy for the excellent healing, "So, I'm assuming that your little rescue mission for me means what I think it means right hun?" You get up so your can stand next to Mccree, "what do you think?" and bring him down to your level and kiss him. He breaks apart from you and says "Yes, you think yes" You laugh at this and push him on the bed and cuddle up next to him. He raps his arms around you and you put your face in his chest, the two of you just lay there; just being content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it. :) I will be working on new story soon!


End file.
